Monster
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: “Eu conheci vários monstros em minha vida...”
1. Parte 1

Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Monster

Sinopse: "Eu conheci vários monstros em minha vida..."

Shipper: Tom/Ginny

Classificação: NC17/UA

Gênero: Drama

Spoilers: Não

Status: Completa

Idioma: Português

* * *

**N.A.:** _Bom, essa fic contem cenas de violência, então cuidado... Ignoro muitas coisas dos livros, inclusive algumas mortes, e acrescento outras, então não me matem... Fic feita em resposta ao Chall de Dor, TG e Ginny Weasley..._

**_Boa Leitura!_**

* * *

_**Monster**_

_**Parte 1**_

_Sparkling angel I believed_

_you were my saviour in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_all the whispers, the warnings so clear._

-Você pode acabar com isso, Ginevra. – a voz dele ecoa na minha mente toda vez que ele entra na cela. – Ele matou Potter, e o resto de sua família, por que não se entrega logo?

O loiro ri, como o odeio. Odeio-o mais do que odeio o homem que me prende aqui; aquele monstro. Finjo não escutar o que ele diz e me encolho ainda mais no canto escuro quando ele avança sobre mim. Ele sempre me bate quando não respondo. Aquela faca prateada que carrega na capa de Death Eater corta meu braço mais uma vez.

O que posso fazer em minha defesa? Sem varinha, sem forças e sem esperança de ser resgatada; não ligo para a dor, o que me incomoda é a pele dele contra a minha. Desde a primeira vez que me trouxeram pra cá que ele me toca, me corrompe e me mata um pouco mais.

-Pra ele você não se entrega, mas para mim sim, não é? – ele deita o corpo contra o meu, toca minha pele, e tenho vontade de matá-lo. Ele me conhece: passou quase sete anos estudando comigo, estudando meu jeito, fazendo de tudo para rebaixar a mim e minha família, mas eu nunca deixei, sempre respondi suas ofensas. Agora me encontro deitada contra o chão gelado dessa cela, e o sangue de meu braço pinga lentamente. Eu lembro de minha primeira vez ali, com aquele mesmo mostro sobre mim.

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_no mercy no more._

_Eu andava calma, já nem prestava atenção para onde estava indo; minha mente estava vazia, eu precisava tomar uma decisão extremamente importante. Ele estava esperando uma resposta minha, aquele pedido poderia mudar tudo, e eu não deveria tomar tal decisão com minha impulsividade._

_Aceitar me casar com Harry poderia ser algo bom para todos, inclusive para mim, mesmo que eu me ache muito nova; não seria errado casar com ele, mas não sei se seria certo tomar tal decisão ainda em tempos de guerra._

_Olho pelo jardim, várias árvores altas, com troncos grossos e histórias antigas. olho por cima de meu ombro, o castelo parece vazio. Estamos nos escondendo outra vez pelos antigos castelos da Europa, já não me lembro nem o nome do lugar; Voldemort está ganhando, mas eu não me atrevo a falar isso. Não, acabaria com qualquer esperança que Harry ainda tem, mas não posso deixar de pensar isso; a lista de mortos só cresce cada dia mais. Tonks, Dumbledore, Ron, Minerva e Moody, sem contar os que estão desaparecidos e ninguém tem coragem de dizer a Harry para considerá-los mortos._

_Não, ele se agarra a todo e qualquer fio de esperança de achar Hermione, Neville e Remus vivos; eu já os coloco na lista de mortos. Não estou sendo pessimista, apenas realista, afinal sempre considerei isso uma bela qualidade em mim. Enquanto alguns perdem a cabeça, eu sofro e sou racional; nenhum bem me fará chorar pelos cantos e me deixar ser pega e me tornar a próxima vitima. A próxima da lista dos mortos._

_Meus cabelos se movem com um vento fraco. Prendo-os fracamente no alto da cabeça, eles estão compridos demais, não vêem corte desde a morte de Ron há dois anos atrás. As mortes transformam as pessoas, e a guerra as enderece. Eu própria me tornei mais firme, mais verdadeira._

_Tudo que um dia foi meu se perdeu, minha casa destruída, minha vida apagada; a de todos nós. Olho o vestido que estou usando. Em outras épocas não usaria isso, mas foi o que achei para vestir, um vestido que tenho quase certeza que é da época medieval; totalmente negro, com uma leve renda prata na saia. A barra chega a arrastar-se no chão, não tem mangas, apenas alças que vivem a deslizar pelos meus ombros. Não as levanto mais, assim formam um decote mais bonito. Estou descalça: não gosto de sapatos, e pisar na grama ainda molhada pelo orvalho me traz paz._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_the smile when you tore me apart._

_Paz. Essa palavra é pouco usada nesses tempos, e eu nunca mais me senti em paz total desde meus onze anos; só de lembrar, me arrepio. Aquele monstro usou-me, tentou a todo custo derrotar o homem que hoje me pede em casamento. Em algumas noites, ainda sonho com Voldemort – sim, deixei de temer um nome, para temer a figura em si – sonho que ele se torna mais forte, até que se vira e me encontra, me segue e me possui outra vez; mata-me aos poucos, tirando minha vida e minha alma com as próprias mãos._

_Nunca contei esses sonhos para ninguém, apenas repasso-os em minha mente, tentando achar alguma lógica, alguma explicação, mas eu nunca acho, apenas sonho e choro. Hoje meu choro já não é mais de medo e sim de dor, pois esses sonhos parecem cada vez mais reais. Os cortes, as mordidas, os chutes e as maldições. Depois de certa idade, os sonhos começaram a ter cenas que antes não tinham, ele já não mais se satisfazia só com minha alma ou em ferir-me, passou a possuir-me._

_Em celas escuras, camas manchadas de sangue, jardins com plantas mortas; forte, rápido, violento. O corpo batendo de encontro contra o meu, sempre apertando minha pele, aprofundando-se em mim com mais vontade, me tornando mulher sem que eu permita. Eu, antes ficava vermelha e acordava suando frio, tremendo de medo, hoje já não me assusto, apenas temo. Harry às vezes acorda comigo, me abraça, dizendo que tudo vai ficar bem, e pergunta o que sonhei; não respondo, apenas o abraço e voltamos a dormir. Quando saímos da escola, aos meus dezesseis anos, dezessete de Harry, voltamos a namorar, mesmo com a relutância dele; faz quase um ano que dormimos na mesma cama._

_Ele me respeita, nunca me forçou a nada, e não achei que seria em meio à guerra que deveria ter minha primeira vez; tem momentos em que percebo que Harry perde a cabeça, lembra-me Voldemort. Ele força, mas logo percebe que ainda não estou certa sobre isso e afasta-se. Molly e Arthur não gostam, mas não me impedem. _

_Já não os chamo de mãe e pai, eles também deixaram de nos chamar de filhos. Meus irmãos me chamam de Ginny, e eu esqueço, por muitas vezes, que eles um dia eram chamados de irmãos. Eu culpo a guerra, nos endurece, nos modifica e amadurece, Arthur diz que eu me tornei mais fria, agressiva; discordo. Sempre fui muito centrada, apenas me tornei mais madura em um espaço curto de tempo, não é fácil perder um irmão e seguira vida como se tivesse perdido um brinquedo no parquinho. _

_Um estrondo me assusta e olho para o céu, mas está claro, não vejo nuvens de chuva, olho para o castelo e já puxo minha varinha da orelha – mania de Luna – algo me diz que isso não foi um estrondo qualquer. Corro por entre algumas árvores, meus pés escorregando nas folhas, na terra. Não deveria ter andado tanto, poderia ser perigoso ficar aqui sozinha. Um grito, tudo escuro._

_Minha cabeça dói, parece que tomei uma pancada __na cabeça__ tão forte que a tirou do lugar, abro meus olhos, puxando ar mais rápido para meus pulmões, está tudo escuro, não consigo ver nada, apenas alguns pontos onde a luz da lua passa por entre as árvores. __Ainda estou na floresta._

_You took my heart,_

_deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they would turn into real._

_Tento ver o castelo, mas não vejo nenhuma luz para me guiar e, tateando o chão a minha volta, não acho minha varinha. Começo a ficar com medo, alguma coisa está errada. Um galho se quebrou perto de mim, à minha direita, e outro à esquerda: tem pessoas me observando, escuto um farfalhar de capas nas folhas secas e meu coração dispara. Death Eaters._

_-O que temos aqui? – uma voz pergunta, e eu tremo: fui capturada. Alguém se aproxima. – Lumus!_

_Uma luz bate em meu rosto, eu o viro e observo de canto de olho quem está próximo de mim, mas está usando um capuz. Vejo mais duas pessoas atrás do que está com a varinha em meu rosto, temo que não sejam só esses três. Será que alguém deu falta de mim no castelo? Será que estão vivos?_

_-Ora, ora, a traidora do sangue. – aquela voz arrastada revela o dono: Draco Malfoy. – Nós tiramos a sorte grande._

_Muitas risadas se juntam a dele, não consigo contar o número de Death Eaters ali. Estou encurralada e sem varinha. Eles conversam mais um pouco, mais algumas varinhas se acendem na minha direção. Tremo, sei que a tortura logo começa. Uma mão segura meu queixo com força e tento me soltar, mas ele me segura outra vez com mais força ainda. Olho em seus olhos. Dolohov._

_-A última dos Weasleys, inteira. – a risada dele me assusta; o que ele quer dizer com isso? – Vamos ver o quanto ela agüenta._

_A pergunta faz outro homem se abaixar perto de mim, prendendo minhas mãos juntas com um feitiço, ele olha dentro dos meus olhos, e o reconheço de imediato; Lucius Malfoy. Ele levanta-se e me chuta na altura no peito, sinto meu corpo amolecer, a dor é insuportável. Eles riem, gostando de me ver tossindo sangue e buscando ar desesperadamente. Outro chute, dessa vez nas pernas, me faz deitar, minha cabeça bate em uma raiz; uma mão sobe por minhas pernas e me debato o máximo que posso, tentado afastar quem quer que seja._

_Ele é mais forte e segura minhas pernas, suas mãos tocam minhas coxas violentamente, aranhando a pele, beliscando com força; um só puxão e minha calcinha é jogada para outro deles pegar. Sinto nojo de todos eles, queria ter minha varinha comigo. Fecho os olhos com força, as mãos do monstro me tocam onde ninguém ousou tocar antes. Não acredito que isso está acontecendo._

_Uma luz foca meu rosto, mas não abro os olhos, não quero ver nada e não darei a eles o gosto de me verem chorar._

_-Não me diga que o Potty Perfeito não fez o que deveria? – Malfoy diz __as palavras__ alto, e o monstro que me tocava ri também; suas mãos me cobrem com o vestido outra vez. _

_You broke your promise and made me realise..._

_It was all just a lie_

_-Vamos levar um presentinho para o Dark Lord. – aconselha, saindo de minhas pernas. Não quero saber quem é, fecho meus olhos com mais força. Não quero ver, não quero ouvir, não quero viver._

_Por um segundo, tudo se tornou silêncio e somente ouço o mar, ondas batendo em rochas, e achei que sonhava. Tudo mera ilusão. A voz de Malfoy chega outra vez a meus ouvidos, meu corpo dói, não consigo respirar normalmente, algumas de minhas costelas_ _foram decididamente quebradas. Algo escorre de meu braço e tenho quase certeza que é meu sangue._

_-Nos avise quando terminar. – um deles fala e ouço um barulho metálico alto perto de minha cabeça. Me movi como podia, arranhando minha pele pelo chão de pedra._

_Estou em alguma cela, sou prisioneira, eles vão me matar. Olho para os lados só para me certificar de que é Malfoy que está ali, me olhando com um sorriso doentio. Já não sei se temo por minha vida ou não._

_-O Mestre poderia se aproveitar de sua condição... – ele se abaixa perto de mim, seu hálito bate contra meu rosto, tento me afastar. -... de virgem; mas isso será um segredo nosso._

_Meu maior temor vira realidade, ele me vira para olhá-lo. Um aceno de sua varinha e meu vestido se rasga por completo, deixando partes de minha pele descobertas. Ele me toca. Sinto nojo, quero fugir, ele não pode fazer isso comigo._

_-Me solta! – eu grito, ele ri; afasta minhas pernas com as mãos e me toca. Esperneio tentando afastá-lo, mas ele me amarra, as minhas pernas separadas. Quero morrer._

_Eu choro porque já não tenho forças para impedir minhas lágrimas de caírem, de riscarem meu rosto. Sinto algo gelado passando levemente por minha barriga. Ele ri ao me cortar. Fecho os olhos, meu choro mais alto, mais sentido. Ele me corta mais uma, duas, três vezes, meu sangue escorre e pinga no chão; dor. Sei que meu choro o diverte, agora cortando meus braços. Cada vez que a lâmina encontra minha pele, ele respira fundo. Esse monstro gosta de sangue._

_A pele fria dele está contra a minha e não vou abrir os olhos, mas não consigo evitar minhas lágrimas, ele deita sobre mim, afastando ainda mais minhas pernas; não, ele não pode._

_-Por favor, não. – ele ri contra meu pescoço, seus dedos brincando com meu corpo, tocando onde somente eu já toquei._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_-Chore. – ele diz rindo, o hálito batendo contra mim, a lâmina passa cortando mais uma vez minha pele, dessa vez no ombro; eu choro. Ele lambe meus lábios, morde com força o inferior, mais gosto de sangue em minha boca. Quero morrer._

_Ele me invade com força, se empurrando para dentro de mim, enquanto tento expulsá-lo; arde. Dói, e mais lágrimas escorrem por meu rosto, e sinto a língua dele lamber todas; ele se força para dentro outra vez, com força, e me machuca, rindo enquanto choro. Recolhe cada lágrima minha com a ponta da língua; seus gemidos e risos ecoam fundo em minha mente. Tortura._

_-Chore e sangre, Ginevra. – ele diz sério, passando a lâmina em meu braço, meu sangue escorre junto com minhas lágrimas. Parece que sou rasgada ao meio cada vez que ele se impulsiona dentro de mim; tenho nojo dele. A língua dele recolhe mais uma lágrima e a lâmina corta minha bochecha __na parte__ direita; grito._

_A dor é insuportável, ele me fere e ri, gosta a ponto de chegar ao orgasmo, gemendo fundo e enterrando-se em mim com força; o corte em meu rosto arde e ele não liga de eu ainda estar gritando de dor. Sinto-o soltar todas minhas amarras, saindo de dentro de mim, levantando-se, e ouço o barulho metálico da porta. Ele se foi._

_Grito. Grito de dor. Grito de raiva. Me encolho no canto, o vestido negro rasgado, meu rosto escorre lágrimas e sangue; meu interior arde. A pouca luminosidade me deixa ver meu sangue misturado ao que saiu do corpo dele no chão; minhas mãos estão molhadas de lágrimas e sangue. Quero morrer. Meu sangue escorre do meu corpo, mistura-se à água do chão e ao sêmen dele, forma uma poça nojenta. Formas sombrias me encaram daquela poça; um aviso. Um aviso do fim da pequena paz que eu guardava, que cultivava em mim; um aviso de que eu ainda veria muitas poças de sangue misturadas a água naquele chão. _

_Por que ninguém me salvou de tal ato? _

_Grito outra vez, o corte no rosto se abre mais cada vez que grito e mais sangue saia; grito outra vez, ouvindo os risos deles do lado de fora da cela. Grito mais uma vez, sentindo meu grito bater nas paredes da cela e me atingirem._

_Eu tenho certeza de que essa foi somente a primeira vez, a primeira vez que Malfoy me deixa machucada, escorrendo e morrendo. __Quero morrer._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

Eu sabia que eles não iam me matar, e hoje, pelos riscos que fiz na parede já faz quatro meses que estou aqui. Todo dia uma seção de estupro, minhas lágrimas secaram. Ele se satisfaz e vai embora. Apenas quando quer me ouvir gritar é que vem acompanhando. Esses são os piores dias, e eles usam poucos feitiços. As mãos, pés, dentes, corpos são as armas usadas em mim.

Meus ossos deixaram de reclamar dos chutes e socos, acostumaram-se. Eu já não choro mais, e quando o faço é sozinha e o mais encolhida no canto da cela que consigo, quase me fundindo com a parede. Minha pele branca está quase transparente, estou mais magra; não que isso incomode Malfoy. A única coisa que o incomoda são meus cabelos vermelhos, ele os puxa, arrancando vários fios de uma só vez. Eu me desligo. Desligo-me desse mundo e me transporto para outro, onde Harry está conversando comigo e dizendo que me ama, e que me protegerá para sempre.

Alguém bateu na porta e Malfoy se levantou irritado, odeia ser atrapalhado; a porta de metal bate com força. Sento-me e me arrasto até meu canto, passando a unha nos ferimentos abertos do meu pulso esquerdo; eu mesma deixo esse ferimento aberto. Faz mais ou menos um mês que Dolohov o fez e eu nunca o deixei fechar, o abro cada dia mais com a unha. Sangra, mas não o tanto que deveria.

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_no mercy no more._

Ontem os ouvi comemorando mais uma vitória do Mestre deles, ouvi Bellatrix falar que Voldemort ordenava ser chamado de Tom agora que recuperara a força e a forma; não entendi direito. Mas se é verdade o que ela disse, só vejo uma maneira de tal coisa acontecer: as Horcruxes; ele deve ter as recuperado e as juntado. Não sei se tal ritual é possível, mas, para um monstro como ele, não duvido que arranje um jeito. Harry deveria tê-lo matado no ano retrasado e ignorado os ataques a Ron, que acabou morrendo do mesmo jeito, mas não, Harry era muito herói e salvar o amigo era mais urgente que o resto da humanidade.

Escuto passos no corredor, e sei que eles estão vindo para cá; a voz de Malfoy é alta, parece estar feliz por alguma razão. Não quero saber qual a razão de tal felicidade, que não seja meu corpo. E, se for, que ele venha sozinho, termine o que começou e me deixe sangrando. Encosto a testa em meus joelhos, cobrindo minha cabeça com os braços, assim que escuto a porta da cela abrir, passos lentos se aproximam e ele me levanta. Se ele não estivesse me segurando, acho que não estaria de pé, estou fraca, não me lembro quando comi pela última vez.

Levanto minha cabeça afastando os cabelos que caem em meus olhos, encaro o outro homem à minha frente, meu corpo inteiro treme, é ele. Os olhos negros dele me encaram, me deixam paralisada, não é possível que ele esteja de volta.

-Aqui está! – ouço Malfoy falar, mas não é com ele que me preocupo e sim com o homem à minha frente e que me observa atentamente. Dou dois passos para trás, Malfoy ainda segura com força meu braço, alguns dos ferimentos sangram.

-Há quanto tempo, Ginevra... – a voz é a mesma dos meus pesadelos, sete anos de pesadelos, sete anos me convencendo de que ele não voltaria; tudo em vão. Ele está humano novamente, deixou de parecer uma cobra, tem novamente as feições de um homem; porém, ele nunca será um homem, sempre será um monstro.

O babaca do Malfoy me solta e sai da cela. Eu nunca quis que ele ficasse, mas, nesse momento, não desejo outra coisa. Voldemort me olha por inteiro, sem deixar uma emoção transparecer no rosto, apenas me analisa, como se analisasse uma peça de carne antes de comprar. Estou com frio. O que um dia foi meu vestido, hoje cobre somente minhas partes íntimas, e com muito esforço.

Ele se aproxima, eu me encosto na parede, ficando de lado. De todos os monstros, ele é o único a que vou implorar para que não me toque. Olho para o chão, mas posso sentir o calor do corpo dele perto do meu e sua respiração batendo fraca em mim. O ar parece acabar ao meu redor, não quero que ele chegue perto de mim. Não consigo mais me sustentar em minhas pernas, sinto a mão dele espalmada em minhas costas, tudo se torna negro.

-------------------------------

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_the smile when you tore me apart._

Abro meus olhos, mas uma luz muito forte me faz fechá-los outra vez, e espero algum tempo antes de abri-los novamente. Não estou no chão da cela, é em algo mais macio. Abro os olhos e percebo que estou deitada em um colchão, e que a luz que me cegava era o sol. Me viro em todas as direções, estou sonhando. Já tive sonhos assim, sonhos que acordo em um quarto confortável, deitada em uma cama macia e perfumada, o sol brilhando diretamente em mim, o cheiro de comida chegando até meu nariz. Mas sempre que começo a ter esperanças de que não seja outro sonho, acordo com os gritos de um dos Death Eaters, especialmente o Malfoy.

Sento na cama, olhando o quarto. Ele é mais bonito do que o dos outros sonhos: paredes pintadas de vermelho, uma porta bem à frente da cama, uma varanda do meu lado esquerdo, com as cortinas de seda branca balançando com o vento leve, uma mesa perto da varanda me chama a atenção. Pratos com as mais variadas comidas, uma garrafa de vinho e, no centro, uma cesta com morangos vermelhos. Adoraria poder comer aqueles morangos, mesmo que em sonho. Olho a cama, lençóis de seda vermelha, travesseiros fofos e numerosos. A porta se abre devagar e assusto-me. Éele.

Levanto, ficando o mais afastada dele que posso, agora que já o vi humano novamente, vou voltar a ter pesadelos com ele, não que os pesadelos tivessem cessado algum dia. Aqueles olhos negros me fitam com intensidade, mas ele não deixa expressão alguma passar por aquele rosto. Como um homem pode se tornar tão frio? Tão desumano? Os cabelos curtos dele se mexem brevemente com o vento. Merlin, ele anda na minha direção.

-Bom dia, Ginevra. – a voz é igual aos meus pesadelosQuando começará a tortura? Quando ele atacará meu corpo?

-O que quer de mim? – minha voz está fraca, mesmo em sonho me sinto fraca. Ele pára perto da mesa, olhando-me nos olhos, com aqueles olhos que já me atacaram por tantas vezes, penetrando fundo minha alma, cortando pele e carne. Sua boca forma um meio sorriso, eu tremo, não posso evitar ter medo das torturas que esse sorriso promete.

-Já percebeste que és a única que não aceita a minha vitória? – a voz dele é baixa, mas ouço perfeitamente, ele parece não se importar com meu medo, minha raiva. O vejo pegar um morango da cesta e mordê-lo devagar, e noto que minha barriga queima de fome.

-Não venceu. – afirmo, enquanto ele deixa outro meio sorriso escapar por seus lábios, agora manchados de vermelho por causa da fruta que acabou de comer. Os olhos negros fitam a paisagem lá fora, parece que ele se esquece de mim por alguns segundos.

-Deve estar com fome. – ele me olha outra vez, a mão entregando-me a cesta de morangos; não aceito. Nunca aceitaria nada que viesse desse monstro, nada. Ele coloca a cesta na cama, afastando-se e indo até a porta, as mãos para trás, andando lentamente. Por um segundo não entendo: ele realmente vai embora? Não violaria meu corpo como em todos os meus outros pesadelos? – Ginevra, isso não é um sonho.

_You took my heart,_

_deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they would turn into real._

Ele sai, eu ainda fico olhando para onde ele estava; como não é sonho? Tem que ser um sonho, tem que ser. Por que ele iria me tirar da cela e me colocar em um quarto com luxos se sou prisioneira? Não, ele voltaria e eu comprovaria que isso é um pesadelo. Logo vou acordar no chão duro da cela, com o corpo sangrando e dolorido. Porém, ele não volta. Já faz minutos que estou esperando que ele volte, e nada acontece; isso é real? Por que ele me deixaria em um quarto? Por que não me mata?

Um vento morno bate contra meu corpo e me lembro da varanda perto de mim. Temo andar até lá e ver um mundo devastado. Meus passos são vacilantes e quase caio ao chegar à varanda. O chão é gelado, mesmo que o sol esteja batendo fortemente nele, outro vento morno me atinge e vejo o mar logo abaixo. Uma grande praia, com areia clara alguns metros abaixo, não reconheço o local. Alguns pássaros passam voando calmos no céu. Será que não sabem que o mundo está a ruir?

O barulho de ondas batendo em rochas me atraía, e me debruço na grade da varanda, é um alto penhasco onde estou. Morrerei se me jogar? A brisa do mar chega forte em mim, me deixando enjoada. Olho outra vez para o quarto, ainda não acredito que isso não é sonho; por que ele está fazendo isso? Isso seria uma nova tortura? Essa seria minha nova prisão? Minha nova cela?

Sento-me na cama, a brisa do mar parece chegar até o quarto cada vez mais forte, me deixando ainda mais enjoada. Eu deveria comer algo, mas não aceitarei o que ele me oferece, não. Prefiro passar fome, talvez com minha recusa a comida ele me jogue em minha cela outra vez, me deixe em minha prisão. Prefiro estar entre a escuridão e frioa estar nesse conforto. O conforto em algum momento vai cobrar seu preço, e não quero aquelas mãos reais em meu corpo, prefiro a morte.

Me deito, o quarto começa a girar, respiro fundo algumas vezes tentando não desmaiar, tenho medo do que possa me acontecer se não ficar ciente de cada momento naquele quarto; tudo se torna embaçado. Fecho meus olhos, tentando a todo custo me manter consciente, me manter sã, entretanto ouço uma voz chamando meu nome. Abro os olhos, mas não consigo focar em nada do quarto; porém, vejo sombras se movendo envolta da cama. Eles estão aqui.

Fecho os olhos e os abro outra vez, conseguindo ver perfeitamente dessa vez. Sento-me e fico fitando a pessoa ao meu lado: Ron. Meu irmão me olha com raiva, seu rosto sério como nunca vi antes; como ele pode estar ali? Vejo Molly ao lado dele, também me olhando séria. Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charles, todos estão me olhando dessa maneira. Aos poucos, se aproximam da camasuas roupas sujas de terra e sangue. É um pesadelo, eu só posso estar tendo outro pesadelo.

_You broke your promise and made me realise..._

_It was all just a lie!_

-Você nos matou, Ginevra. – Fred diz, nenhum risco de sua voz divertida aparece; aquele não pode ser meu irmão. Aquele _não é_ meu irmão.

-Não, Fred. Não fui eu! – respondo, e eles começam a rir, um riso macabro. Vejo Ron colocar as mãos no rosto, para logo depois tirá-las e vejo que saem grossas lágrimas de sangue de seus olhos, riscando todo seu rosto claro; o que está acontecendo?

-Você é culpada, Ginevra. – ele diz, aproximando-se ainda mais, subindo na cama, sentando-se ao meu lado. Vejo todos eles subirem na cama, todos eles estão chorando sangue. Merlin, o que é isso?

-Não, Ron. Não é minha culpa! – eu digo fugindo das mãos de Bill que tentam segurar minhas pernas. Todos avançam sobre meu corpo, cada um segurando uma parte de mim, deitando-me na cama, prendendo-me ao colchão.

Olho para Arthur, que está segurando um de meus braços, e seus olhos derramam grossas lágrimas de sangue, mas algo mais acontece, um corte extenso começa a se abrir em sua garganta. Eu grito, mas não consigo ouvir minha própria voz.

O sangue começa a escorrer pelo corpo dele e me atinge, manchando minha pele e os lençóis já vermelhos, e eu começo a chorar. O que está acontecendo com ele? Olho para Molly segurando meu outro braço. Ela tem vários cortes no rosto, dos quais sai muito sangue. Outro grito meu que não faz som algum. Fred e George me seguram pelas pernas, seus corpos com cortes fundos, capazes de deixar os ossos expostos, o sangue me mancha. Bill está segurando minha cintura presa ao colchão, não consigo olhá-lo diretamente, ele tem um ferimento no rosto, seu nariz já não mais existe.

Procuro o rosto de Ron e o vejo segurando uma pequena faca, um brilho estranho em seus olhos; grito, mas não ouço minha voz outra vez. Merlin, o que está acontecendo? A lâmina da faca que Ron segura é fria e fere um de meus braços. Ele sorri ao me cortar, e meus gritos sem voz parecem diverti-lo. Corta meu outro braço, barriga, pernas. Meus sentidos começam a falhar, sinto a faca subindo por minha coxa, cortando a pele, o sangue escorre e atinge o lençol inteiramente banhado de sangue. Choro. Fecho meus olhos e choro somente esperando que o pior aconteça.

-Ela está com febre. – ouço a voz de alguém. Abro os olhos ainda tremendo, chorando, e não vejo Ron, ninguém mais parece estar me segurando. Alguém pousa a mão em minha testa, eu tento fugir do toque. Sinto minha respiração acelerar. – O que fará?

É a última coisa que escuto.

--------------------------------

_This world may have failed you,_

_it doesn't give you reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

Meu corpo dói. Tento me mexer, mas todo meu corpo reclama, parece que estou acorrentada. Abro os olhos, o barulho do mar batendo contra as rochas chega até meus ouvidos, sinto suor escorrer de minha testa. Sento-me na cama, olhando para os lados, vejo a lua no céu negro lá fora, a brisa do mar parece ainda mais forte. Olho pelo quarto, somente uma vela está iluminando o cômodo. Ao lado dela está Voldemort, sentado em uma cadeira, me olhando, seus olhos iluminados pela chama parecem ainda mais negros. Sua pele clara se torna pálida, sua boca mais vermelha. O que ele quer de mim? Ele está usando um casaco negro, uma calça e sapatos da mesma cor, seu cabelo parece não ter um fio fora do lugar, se eu não o conhecesse poderia dizer que era um homem elegante e gentil.

Mas o conheço, conheço o monstro por trás dessa mascara humana. Por que ele volta a estar em sua forma humana, afinal? Não entendo por que ele não se manteve na forma de cobra, na verdadeira forma de monstro que deve ter. Por que tenta parecer algo que não é?

-Está com febre. – a voz dele parece vir de todas as direções do quarto, me encolho na cama, abraçando os joelhos. – Deveria comer, está fraca.

Monstro. Voldemort é um monstro, desprovido de emoções, de sentimentos, de vida. Eu deveria me jogar daquela varanda, terminar com isso, impedir que ele continue a me atormentar. Ele continua sentado, fitando-me.

-Me mate logo. – digo olhando-o naqueles olhos negros; sinto-me caindo em um abismo. Um abismo fundo e sem fim, frio. Frio como ele é, como seu coração é. Ele se levanta e pega a cesta de morangos na mesa, vem sentar-se ao meu lado na cama, mas eu me afasto, não quero que ele me toque. Não o quero perto de mim.

-Te matar? – ele pega um dos morangos e morde. – Se quisesse fazer isso, já estaria morta, Ginevra.

Ele me olha, uma de suas mãos oferecendo um morango. Não aceito e afasto sua mão de mim, sentindo o calor de sua pele. O toque e a recusa o fazem fechar o rosto ainda mais, tornando-o sério. Os olhos negros me analisando, parecem atravessar de minha carne, parecem ver minha alma.

-Mandarei que tragam um vestido para você. – ele se levanta e começa a andar na direção da porta, mas, antes de abrir a porta, se vira na minha direção, com as mãos nas costas e fala baixo. – Você deve comer, ou a febre não cessará. Nem os pesadelos.

Ele sai, deixando-me com meus pensamentos. Tinha razão sobre a febre, eu conseguia sentir meu corpo quente, o suor escorrendo de minha testa, meus cabelos molhados. Olho a cesta de morangos, minha barriga arde. Estou com fome, parece que sinto minha barriga colada em minhas costas. Quando foi a última vez que comi? Não lembro e não resisto mais. Puxo a cesta para perto de mim e como os morangos, sem me importar em mastigá-los direito. Minha barriga parece arder ainda mais conforme sabe que será alimentada, me sinto um animal.

Poucos minutos depois e minha cesta de morangos está vazia, mas minha fome não passou. A mesa já não tem mais comida e acho que terei que esperá-lo voltar e ver a cesta vazia, talvez pensando em me alimentar outra vez. Olho para a varanda, a brisa do mar é quente, mesmo que eu possa um vento frio começar a tomar seu lugar no quarto. Fecho as portas da varanda e olho pelo quarto, tudo parece me vigiar, como pessoas transformadas em mobília. Me deito na cama mais uma vez, agora é esperar por ele. E pelas coisas que ele fará comigo.

_The smile when you tore me apart._

----------------------------

Música: **Within Temptation – Angels**

_Tradução: Anjo cintilante eu acredito_

_Você é meu salvador quando eu preciso_

_Cegada pela fé eu não pude ouvir_

_Todos os sussurros, os avisos tão claros_

_Eu vejo os anjos_

_Eu os levarei até sua porta_

_Não existe escapatória agora_

_Sem piedade, não mais_

_Sem remorso porque eu ainda me lembro_

_Do sorriso quando você me despedaçou_

_Você pegou meu coração_

_Me enganou desde o começo_

_Me mostrou sonhos_

_Eu gostaria que eles se tornassem realidade_

_Você quebrou sua promessa e me fez perceber..._

_Que tudo era uma mentira!_

_Anjo cintilante, eu não pude ver_

_Suas intenções sombrias, seus sentimentos por mim_

_Anjo caído, diga-me porque?_

_Qual é a razão, da aflição em seus olhos?_

_Eu vejo os anjos_

_Eu os levarei até sua porta_

_Não existe escapatória agora_

_Sem piedade, não mais_

_Sem remorso porque eu ainda me lembro_

_Do sorriso quando você me despedaçou_

_Você pegou meu coração_

_Me enganou desde o começo_

_Me mostrou sonhos_

_Eu gostaria que eles se tornassem realidade_

_Você quebrou sua promessa e me fez perceber..._

_Que tudo era uma mentira!_

_O mundo pode ter falhado com você_

_Mas não lhe deu razão_

_Você poderia ter escolhido um caminho diferente na vida_

_Do sorriso quando você me despedaçou._

* * *

_continua..._

_Comentem??_


	2. Parte 2

_**Parte 2**_

_Oh no,_

_here it is again_

_I need to know_

_when I will fall in decay_

Me olho no reflexo do vidro da porta da varanda, quase nem me sinto mais como Ginevra. Pareço outra pessoa, outro ser que anda e respira. Ele realmente mandou que trouxessem um vestido pra mim, e dever ter achado que eu gostava de me vestir como damas da era medieval, porque o vestido é parecido com o outro, só que totalmente preto e sem rendas. Junto com o vestido, vieram roupas íntimas, todas negras. Acho que ele realmente quer que eu me sinta confortável, a ponto de baixar a guarda de vez e deixar que ele faça comigo o que bem entender. Como se ele não fosse fazer, eu permitindo ou não.

Me olho outra vez e estranho o fato de estar bem vestida depois de quatro meses com apenas trapos tapando meu corpo. Ele mandou que trouxessem sapatos também, mas não quero, gosto de estar descalça. Sentir o frio do piso, a aspereza do tapete e a suavidade dos lençóis.

O rapaz que me trouxe as vestimentas disse que Tom me esperava lá embaixo para jantar, e me pergunto o que ele espera. Que eu me sente na mesma mesa que ele e finja que somos um casal feliz? Que esqueça que ele é culpado pela morte de toda minha família e meu futuro marido? Esse monstro não tem idéia do que é ser feliz. Por que ele não me mata logo, se sei bem que esse é o objetivo final disso tudo?

Lá fora começou a chover forte faz alguns minutos, as gotas batem violentamente contra os vidros e a varanda está inteira coberta pela noite escura, como se não existisse, mas ainda posso ouvir o mar batendo contra as rochas. Não pretendo sair e me juntar àquele monstro. Mesmo que minha barriga esteja ardendo de fome. Merlin, parece que cavaram um buraco em mim, de tanto que arde. Mas prefiro passar fome a comer o que ele me oferece. Comer na presença dele com certeza me faria ter enjôos por toda a refeição. Monstro, por que não me manda de volta pra minha prisão anterior?

-Deveria teimar menos, Ginevra. – a voz dele ecoa pelo quarto, mas não me viro, continuo me fitando no reflexo fraco do vidro. Um relâmpago risca o céu e ilumina toda a paisagem lá fora. Vejo o contorno de montanhas ao longe. – Vamos jantar.

_Something wrong_

_with every plan of my life_

_I didn't really notice that you've been here_

Não respondo e não me viro, ele que morra. Sinto os dedos dele se fecharam em volta de meu punho e ele me vira,fazendo-me parecer uma boneca de pano nas mãos dele, nossos olhos se encontram e sinto um frio sobrenatural atravessar meu corpo. Ele é um monstro e ainda não sabe disso, aqueles olhos não são humanos. Ninguém tem olhos negros tão frios.

-Você é teimosa, Ginevra. – ele dá um passo em minha direção e me afasto, mas continua a me segurar e nos corpos ficam rentes um do outro. – E vai ceder.

Eu sabia que ele não estava me dando esse quarto, roupas novas e comida fresca porque sou bonitinha ou educada, não. Ele vai cobrar esse preço, da única maneira que ele consegue: possuindo-me. Solta meu punho e segura minha garganta com força, me fazendo engasgar, me empurrando na direção da porta da varanda, me fazendo bater a cabeça no vidro. Os olhos dele se tornam ainda mais negros e sua boca se abre um pouco, dentes perfeitos e bem brancos se mostram. Tento soltar a mão dele, mas minhas mãos parecem fracas demais perto da dele, que se prende como uma garra em minha garganta.

-Deveria estar morta. – ele diz calmo, como se estivesse a conversar comigo sobre o tempo ou qualquer banalidade que se converse nos dias de hoje. – Mas perturba-me. Fica a me desafiar e atiça-me.

Começo a tremer, perdendo toda e qualquer esperança de que ele vá me soltar, porém ele afrouxa a mão de meu pescoço, mas ainda me segura contra o vidro, seu corpo bem próximo do meu. A outra mão sobe lentamente, repousando em meu ombro e desce na direção de meu colo, contornando o relevo de meus seios, fecho os olhos com força; eu sabia que ele faria isso.

-Não tema, criança. Você fará isso por pura vontade. E vai ser logo. – ele diz, ainda com a voz baixa, seu hálito batendo de encontro ao meu rosto e me solta por completo, afastando-se de mim. Abro os olhos e o vejo perto da porta, me fitando e esperando que eu saia.

Sinto meu corpo todo tremer, mas não desejo nem por um momento ficar no mesmo local que ele sozinha. Apesar de que não importa estar aqui ou em outro cômodo, o que ele quiser fazer comigo, ele fará com pessoas ao redor ou não. Respiro fundo e saio, ele me segue de perto e toma a dianteira quando chegamos perto de uma grande escadaria de mármore branco. Não sei onde estamos, mas é um castelo extremamente grande e antigo; pedras escuras formam as paredes, com quadros de pessoas que sei que nem ele mesmo sabe quem são. Talvez tenha matado todos que aqui moravam para poder tomar posse do local, não duvido de nada que venha dele.

Tudo me lembra a Slyhterin, a casa desse monstro que desce os degraus devagar, como se estivéssemos indo dar um passeio no parque. O que ele pretende com isso? O que ele acha que vai conseguir de mim? Ele já não desgraçou minha vida e matou todos que eu amava? Mate-me logo. A escada termina em um grande Hall, e Malfoy se encontra junto do corrimão, olhando para o chão, uma grande capa preta nos ombros.

-Vá, e só volte quando estiver com ele nas mãos. – diz Voldemort, sua voz totalmente fria e humana.

Malfoy faz uma reverência exagerada e sai na direção da porta de entrada, que é guardada por outros dois Death Eaters encapuzados que não olham para outro lugar a não ser o chão. Tom segue na direção de uma porta de madeira com ferros presos e elas se abrem sozinhas, mas eu não me movo do último degrau da escada. Preciso sair dali. A hora é agora. Olho em todas as direções do Hall e vejo uma pequena porta quase abaixo da escada. Corro até ali, levantando o vestido até os joelhos e abro a porto com o ombro, dói um pouco, mas depois vejo se me machuquei.

_Dolefully desired_

_Destiny of a lie_

É a cozinha, onde muitos elfos domésticos estão trabalhando, fazendo milhões de pratos de comida, e quando me vêem se ajoelham e começam a me perguntar se quero algo, tenho certeza que alguém vem atrás de mim. Atravesso a cozinha correndo e empurrando todos os elfos que se põem em meu caminho; esse vestido é grande e tenho que ficar segurando-o, ou posso tropeçar e cair. Acho uma porta no fim da cozinha e a abro ainda correndo e ofegante, ele já deve ter colocado alguém atrás de mim e logo mais eu serei pega. Mas tenho que tentar, tenho que provar pra mim mesma que tal lugar é uma prisão e que não há como escapar. Tenho que tentar pelo menos uma vez fugir das garras dele e provar pra mim que tudo que eu já amei na vida está morto e destruído.

Uma estrada de pedra se estende à minha frente, e, ao longe, vejo um portão e, perto dele, vejo Draco Malfoy andando calmo, como se a chuva que cai não fosse nada. Desato a correr na direção do portão, meus pés pisando firme nas pedras e a chuva molhando todo o meu corpo, como se lavasse minha alma, como se me desse essa oportunidade de escapar, de tentar fugir e ser livre. Uma mão segura meus cabelos e me joga no chão, eu arranho minhas costas e cotovelos.

-Sua teimosia me enerva, garota. – Bellatrix está em pé perto de mim, olhando-me como se eu fosse o ser mais nojento da face da terra. A vagabunda senta em meu peito, prendendo meus braços com os joelhos, e aponta a varinha para meu pescoço. Não consigo vê-la direito porque a gostas da chuva caem direto em meu rosto e me cegam, mas sei que ela vai me castigar por tentar fugir. – O Mestre não gosta de fujões.

Ela pressiona ainda mais a varinha em meu pescoço e tento me soltar, mas não consigo, e sinto que as pedras estão arranhando e fazendo minha pele sangrar. Eu estava tão próxima de fugir, de ser livre, e ela me pegou. Ela me fez ficar aqui, presa a ela e àquele mostro, aquele homem que vai me castigar por tentar escapar de suas garras. Acho que está na hora de começar a aceitar que a vida, agora é ao lado dele.

-Bellatrix. – ouço a voz dele perto de nós e ela sai de cima de meu corpo, puxando-me para cima. Fico de pé, sentindoalgumas dores espalhadas pelo corpo, e consigo ver perfeitamente que Tom nos olha com certo divertimento, como se achasse graça que essa mulher estivesse com ciúmes. Sim, Bellatrix morre de ciúmes do Mestre com qualquer mulher, e eu não preciso de mais provas do que a que tive nesse exato momento. Se ele não tivesse aparecido, ela teria me matado e inventado uma desculpa para ele depois, tornando-se mais uma vez o centro das atenções.

-Ela achou que fugiria, Mestre. – ela se pronuncia como se estivéssemos em um baile e tudo fosse belo e calmo. Nenhum deles parece se importar com a chuva, com os trovões ou os relâmpagos. Para eles parece que sair em tempestades como essas é algo natural e costumeiro. Algo que fazem todos os dias.

-Pode ir. – ele fala, olhando-me nos olhos, e não posso evitar sentir ainda mais frio do que o frio que já sentia pela chuva fria.

-Mas, Mestre... – vejo que ele a olha com severidade, e a mulher abaixa os olhos e se curva, saindo logo em seguida, pisando duro. Ele continua a me fitar enquanto Bellatrix volta para o castelo. Tenho certeza de que ela ainda vai tentar me matar por fazer o Mestre se virar contra ela. Eu não o quero, se é isso que ela pensa, pode pegá-lo só para si e me jogar na minha cela suja e sombria, ficando com essa falsa realidade de vida que ele me entrega de bandeja toda para ela.

-Sua teimosia só me alegra, Ginevra. – ele diz, mais alto que os trovões e a chuva.

_Set me free_

_your heaven's a lie_

_set me free with your love_

_set me free_

-Me mate. – falo outra vez, e talvez agora ele perceba que já desisti de fugire me mate. Talvez fosse realmente isso que ele queria, que eu sonhasse com a fuga, me torturasse achando que poderia escapar, caindo na realidade depois e pedindo para ser morta. Pois bem, essa é a hora, pode me matar, porque sei que viva, dessa nova prisão eu não saio.

-Ginevra, não quero sua morte. – declara, dando um passo na minha direção e segurando com força meu braço. Seu toque é mais frio que as gotas que caem e atingem minha pele.

Ele me arrasta na direção de uma árvore, parecendo ter cansado da chuva. Percebo que a pele dele está ainda mais clara, o cabelo está grudado na testa e suas roupas grudadas no corpo. Não consigo entender o porquê dele ter voltado à forma humana, por que quer parecer com humanos? Ele não se gabava tanto da forma antiga que tinha? Que não se importava com a aparência, contanto que tivesse poder e a imortalidade?

-Quero seu corpo. - ele me empurra contra o tronco da arvore e puxa meu cabelo para trás, deixando meu pescoço exposto e o beija com fúria, a chuva ainda cai forte sobre nós, mesmo escondidos embaixo de alguns grossos galhos com muitas folhas. Seus lábios frios se abrem para que seus dentes marquem minha pele, cravando-os em meu pescoço, deixando uma marca. Morde com força, como se a mordida falasse bem baixo em meu ouvido o que posso esperar dele, o que devo imaginar que ele fará com o resto de meu corpo. Ele crava ainda mais os dentes em minha carne, acho que sangro. A mordida suaviza, mas ele ainda me morde, me mostrando quem manda.

Ele não se importa que eu tenha tentado fugir, na verdade, deve estar gostando de me ver lutar contra ele. Sua mão livre está em minha cintura, mas logo desce e começa a puxar a saia do vestido pra cima. Eu sabia, sabia que ele faria isso. Ele vai me fazer sentir na realidade, o que já me fez sentir em pesadelos regados de dor e sangue.

Posso sentir o quanto ele quer me ter, mas sinto nojo. Não quero que ele me tenha, não quero que ele possua meu corpo, mas sei que quanto mais lutar, mais ele vai gostar. Paro de tentar me soltar quando sinto a mão dele espalmada em minha coxa, procurando minha roupa de baixo, a qual ele rasga sem sombra de hesitação. Sinto toda e qualquer gota de chuva me acertar, sua pele é fria. Ele ergue minha perna e a enlaça em sua cintura. Merlin, não quero isso. A mão que segurava meu cabelo me solta, sinto que ele abre a própria calça, se libertando, me prendendo.

Ele pára e fica a me fitar, aqueles olhos negros como abismos me encarando, sua respiração liberando breves nuvens de fumaça, nunca vi Tom tão humano. E. mesmo humano. ele é um monstro. Um monstro que não liga se quero, se vou sentir prazer ou não. Ele é um monstro e monstros só ligam para seus próprios prazeres e desejos, suas vontades sádicas e vazias. Tom se guia para dentro de mim, deslizando devagar, ainda olhando firme em meus olhos, esperando um gemido de minha boca.

Não posso. E, mesmo que para mim ele seja igual a Malfoy, ele não é bruto, apenas está excitado, igual um homem normal. Quer meu corpo, quer me fazer chegar ao clímax. Não consigo evitar um gemido baixo quando o quadril dele se encontra com o meu, permitindo que eu me acostume com ele. Mas não quero me acostumar, não quero sentir prazer, não quero ele dentro de mim. Porém, não importa o que quero, e, sim, o que ele quer. Ele só se importa com as vontades dele, e afasta-se um pouco, voltando para dentro de mim com mais força.

Um gemido mais alto escapa da minha boca, sinto minhas lágrimas quentes riscarem meu rosto e se juntarem com as gotas frias de chuva que ainda caem. Ele se enterra em mim com força, batendo meu corpo contra o tronco da árvore, pouco importando-se que esteja machucando-me. Ele puxa minha outra perna para cima, levantando todo meu corpo, e sinto que está ainda mais dentro de mim. Outro gemido escapa de minha boca, enquanto me seguro em seus ombros.

Uma batalha começa dentro de mim. Uma parte percebe o quão nojento ele é, aquela cobra assassina que dizimou minha família, matou meu único e verdadeiro amor. E a outra parte que percebe o quanto ele me deseja, me quer pra ele, me vê como mulher e como amante, não somente objeto para satisfazer as vontades carnais. Sua mão agarra meus seios e não posso evitar notar que o toque dele é diferente do de Malfoy. A pele é igualmente fria, mas o toque é carregado de vontade, como se passasse uma resposta para as perguntas que sempre tive.

Jogo minha cabeça para trás, gemendo e movendo meu corpo de encontro ao dele, pouco me importando com minhas costas, que estão sangrando. Ele sobe os lábios por meu pescoço, beija meu queixo e me encara, olhando dentro de meus olhos, esperando qualquer reação minha; cola os lábios aos meus, enquanto enterra-se em mim ainda mais fundo. Cruzo meus pés em suas costas, prendendo-o entre minhas pernas, permitindo que ele entre ainda mais fundo onde somente Malfoy e aqueles outros babacas já estiveram.

_Oh no,_

_here it is again_

_i need to know_

_why did I choose to betray you_

Ele tem lábios finos, mas que têm gosto de morango. Deve ter comido uma cesta antes de me buscar para que eu fosse jantar com ele. Permito que ele me beije, nossas línguas se encontrando primeiro devagar, conhecendo-se cada vez mais. Seu hálito de morango se prendeu em meu nariz e mistura-se ao cheiro de chuva, o beijo mais sem emoções que já senti. A língua dele explora todos os cantos de minha boca, acho que tentando memorizar cada pedaço de mim, como se eu fosse embora ou algo assim, como se ele não fosse me prender naquele castelo. Ele diminui o ritmo do beijo até parar e separa-se de mim, roçando os lábios nos meus, parecendo um humano de verdade.

Começa outro beijo, poucos segundos depois. Um beijo possessivo, bruto, e, ao final, ele morde meu lábio inferior, enquanto se impulsiona para dentro de mim mais algumas vezes e segura com força meu seio. Minhas mãos estão em seu cabelo, agarrando-os com força, gemendo de dor e de prazer. Suas estocadas se tornam mais violentas e me deixo levar pela onda de prazer, tremendo violentamente emseus braços, e sinto ele me segurar mais forte, talvez temendo que eu caia; então, ele derrama-se dentro de mim, um urro escapando do fundo de sua garganta e um sussurro em meu ouvido.

-Minha.

Merlin, no que me transformei?

--------------------------------

Fico a olhar o sol nascer no horizonte, e a brisa do mar me atinge, e é praticamente impossível não sorrir. Olho para baixo e vejo as rochas sendo açoitadas pelas ondas do mar, que se estende até onde não posso mais ver. Conformismo. É o estado que me encontro. Conformei-me que não escaparei daqui com vida, que ele vai me ter sempre que quiser, que vou ceder a todo e qualquer desejo que ele tenha. Qual foi o motivo da transformação já nem sei, mas perdi o medo de morrer, perdi a vontade de viver, o que me acontecer é porque deveria acontecer.

Eu poderia inclinar o corpo daqui e cair, e nem precisaria fazer força: se não me segurar direito nesse parapeito onde estou sentada, o vento me leva e me faz bater contra os rochedos lá embaixo. Será que sentiria dor ou morreria antes? Bom, só vou descobrir se o fizer, mas fiquei a pensar pela madrugada que me matar é covardia. Nunca fui covarde e não começarei a ser agora. Não, isso seria dar uma felicidade para eles, mas não estou disposta a fazer isso. Não quero fazer nenhum deles feliz, principalmente Tom.

Ontem, quando ele me soltou e saiu de meu corpo, senti nojo de mim mesma, mas não pude negar que senti prazer, seria mentir pra mim mesma e tenho feito isso por muito tempo. Já chega de ser criança, é hora de ser mulher. Ele ficou me fitando, sem deixar expressão alguma passar por seu rosto, não me agrediu, não me deu carinho, apenas me segurou pelo braço e me levou para dentro do castelo outra vez. Entramos molhando tudo, ele pouco se importando com isso, me arrastou para a sala de jantar e me colocou sentada em uma das cadeiras de uma extensa mesa, com todos os tipos de comidas que se pode imaginar.

Ele se senta na outra ponta e fica a olhar pra mim, esperando que eu reaja ao que acabou de acontecer, mas eu nada fiz, apenas peguei o talher e comecei a comer, minha barriga queimando ainda mais de antecipação ao saber que seria alimentada. Conformismo. Ali começava meu conformismo a vida de submissão ao monstro denominado Tom Riddle. Eu já havia comido por umas quatro pessoas, e a comida não parava de aparecer, e foi então que eu o olhei pela primeira vez desde que pousei minhas mãos nos talheres.

Eu senti aquele frio subindo por minha espinha quando percebi que aqueles olhos negros estava atentos a todos meus movimento e que pareciam sorrir pra mim, como se estivesse feliz que eu estivesse finalmente me alimentando. As portas se abriram e um Death Eater entrou segurando uma caixa, fez uma longa reverência para Tom e se dirigiu para o meio da sala. Eu ainda continuei a comer, pouco me importando se seria rude ou não, ele havia me levado até ali e eu não sairia tão cedo.

_Something wrong_

_with all the plans of my life_

_I didn't realize that you've been here_

Eu já havia visto uma feição humana naquela máscara que ele usa, mas nada se comparava à feição que se postou lá quando o Death Eater passou a tocar um violino de madeira clara. As notas tomaram conta do ar e Tom se levantou vindo em minha direção, pegando minha mão e me puxando para que eu me levantasse. Já percebi que nunca escutarei pedidos da parte dele, sempre farei o que ele mandar, algumas vezes sem nem escutar sua voz pedindo.

Puxou meu corpo contra o dele e se pôs a se mexer lentamente, não digo que dançando, mas embalando-nos com a música do violino. As notas baixas e tristes só me deixavam ainda mais angustiada, podia sentir frio por minhas roupas ainda estarem molhadas e o frio que ele emanava. Não entendia o homem que me segurava, ora humano, ora monstro. Ou será que é monstro o tempo todo e eu passei a me acostumar a viver entre eles? O violino deixa minha mente aflita, sua música é triste e só me faz sentir os olhos queimando e minhas lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto.

Onde será que minha família está? Será que todos morreram mesmo?

Apóio a testa em seu peito, pouco me importando com que ele vá pensar: já destruiu minha vida, não me resta muito mais mesmo. Ele segura uma de minhas mãos e a outra está repousando em minha cintura, de um jeito quase impessoal. Esse homem me enoja e me enerva, por que ele não morre? Mais lágrimas riscam meu rosto conforme a música se torna mais alta, maldito violino que me lembra a felicidade que um dia tive e não soube valorizar.

Ele se afastou e saiu da sala, me deixando sozinha, escutando meu destino sendo tocado por aquelas cordas finas, esticadas naquela madeira clara. Respirei fundo e fui para meu quarto, vendo jogada em minha cama uma nova muda de roupa. Hoje tudo será diferente, eu sinto.

Me lembro dos machucados que Malfoy me causava e olho meu pulso, o ferimento que sempre abri com minhas unhas ainda está ali, formando uma casquinha, tentando se recuperar. Não deixo. Solto minhas mãos do parapeito, podendo cair a qualquer momento, balançando minhas pernas no ar, desafiando o vento a me empurrar lá pra baixo, nos rochedos. Passo as unhas nos cortes, abrindo-os outra vez, fazendo um pouco de sangue sair. Não me incomodo com a dor, já senti tanta nos últimos tempos, que já me acostumei. Passo a unha mais fundo, cortando pele e carne. Dor é caricia ao que causo em mim mesma. O sangue escorre por meu braço e minha unha se macha de vermelho.

Seguro no parapeito outra vez e deixo o sangue escorrer do ferimento para a pedra, e impulsiono meu corpo para trás, descendo dali e entrando no quarto. As gotas de sangue de minha mão fazendo um caminho ao meu lado, entregando onde estive. Respiro fundo e abro a porta, encarando o corredor cheio de quadros de desconhecidos, é hora de enfrentar essa nova vida. É hora de aceitar que vou morrer aqui dentro.

Saio andando pelo corredor, meus pés no tapete, meu pulso ainda deixando gotas escorrerem por meus dedos e pingarem no chão, mas não dou a mínima para a sujeira. Vou olhando as portas e abrindo uma a uma, todos os cômodos vazios, todos iguais ao meu; encaro bem a última porta do corredor. Acho que esse é o quarto dele, talvez seja o maior quarto do castelo, afinal ele tem que ter o maior quarto. Será que Tom realmente acha que poder é tudo na vida? Será que ele não sente nem uma pontada de saudades ou vontade de sentir algo queimando no peito? Qualquer sentimento que seja?

Besteira, Ginevra. Ele não é humano, não tem sentimentos, não conhece nenhuma emoção. Apenas conhece a morte, poder e, agora, seu corpo. Merlin, eu ainda consigo senti-lo dentro de mim, e, mesmo depois de um banho, do qual só sai ao ver que meus dedos estavam enrugados nas pontas, ainda sinto seu cheiro em mim. Um perfume que não consigo identificar, mas que tem a marca dele, como se fosse natural daquela pele, um cheiro que só consigo lembrar de sentir nele. Lembro desse perfume dos meus pesadelos quando mais nova, o perfume que ficava preso em meu nariz por dias. Um perfume forte, adocicado, com uma ponta de aroma de morango, mas que não chega a ser enjoativo como tal. Aquele perfume que impregnou minha pele, meu cabelo, minha alma, que me avisa que sou dele. Que pertenço a ele, querendo ou não.

Ponho a mão na maçaneta e vejo que ainda sangro, mas o que me chama a atenção é como estou tremendo, talvez por medo de entrar e me jogar de cabeça no meu destino. Mas é isso que tenho que fazer, aceitar que sou escrava e que minha prisão é ele. Não tenho prisão com grades e goteiras, minha prisão é ele, um monstro que me prende pela alma. Giro a maçaneta e empurro a porta levemente, olhando para dentro do cômodo. Acertei ao dizer que aquele é o maior quarto do castelo.

Entro olhando todos os detalhes, um tapete verde escuro, uma varanda como a minha, mas com uma cadeira de madeira do lado de fora, cortinas brancas. Do lado esquerdo, uma porta fechada, por onde sai vapor. Ele deve estar tomando banho. Do outro lado tem uma grande cama, maior que a minha, com lençóis negros e travesseiros da mesma cor, um dossel, como de Hogwarts. Um véu claro se desprende, fechando a cama como se fosse um santuário, mas sei que é onde acontecem as atrocidades que aquele monstro pode fazer.

_Dolefully desired_

_Destiny of a lie_

Vou até perto da varanda, olhando para a vista que ele tem e percebo que na cadeira está um violino. Ele toca? Será que tal homem pode tocar algo tão delicado e belo sem transformá-lo em pecado e destruição? Não acredito nisso. Olho outra vez para o mar que se estende na vista, ali os rochedos são menores, mas a força com que as ondas batem é a mesma. Será que ele aprecia essa vista? Será que ele ao menos já olhou aqui para fora? São tantas perguntas para nenhuma resposta.

A porta do banheiro se abre e o vejo sair, somente uma toalha enrolada na cintura, os olhos frios me encarando como se eu não fosse bem vinda ali. O perfume dele se espalha pelo quarto, aquele perfume sufocante em vários níveis, e, por alguma razão, eu não consigo evitar respirar mais rápido para inalar dele o máximo que eu puder. Os olhos negros dele continuam presos aos meus, esperando que eu diga ou faça alguma coisa, mas eu nada tenho a fazer, vim aqui aceitar meu destino.

-Vai parar de lutar, Ginevra? – ele pergunta, andando até perto da cama, a voz ligeiramente zombeteira, ainda que eu não saiba se ele é capaz de tal tom. Como uma pessoa pode ser tão fria? Ele se vira para me olhar outra vez e só então vejo seu corpo. Corpo de homem, não muito forte, apenas alguns músculos espalhados, braços fortes e pele clara. Vejo uma cicatriz bem no centro de seu tórax, exatamente no lugar do coração. Será que foi por ali que tiraram o coração dele? O transformaram em monstro?

-Vim aqui pra aceitar o que você já destinou pra mim. – respondo, sem me importar se ele vai gostar ou não da minha resposta. É ai que me espanto de verdade. Ele sorri. Não um sorriso de deboche, ou sádico. Um sorriso genuíno, qual me deixa ver os dentes perfeitos e brancos, os cantos da boca levantados sem esforço. Nunca achei que ele soubesse sorrir, sempre achei que para se sorrir era necessário estar vivo, ser humano. Mas, aparentemente, o privilégio de sorrir é para todos, até os monstros.

-Ginevra, você sabe porque estou com essa forma humana outra vez? – ele pergunta ainda sorrindo daquele jeito. Aquele sorriso genuíno me perturba mais do que o jeito desumano dele.

-Para tentar parecer algo que nunca foi? – digo, esperando que ele se enerve, mas ele apenas continua sorrindo e segura a ponta da toalha, ainda enrolada na cintura. Vejo várias gotas de água escorrendo por sua pele clara, o sol começa a se pôr no céu e seus raios começam a entrar no quarto, deixando-o mais iluminado. O perfume dele parece se intensificar a cada vez que ele se mexe.

-Para que você não me repudiasse. – a voz dele é séria, e o sorriso já morreu em seus lábios finos. O que ele pretende com tais palavras? Que eu caia de amor e diga que ele é o homem da minha vida? Que eu sempre esperei que ele dissesse isso e que agora podemos viver felizes para sempre?

Eu não respondo e não vou dizer mais nada, ele já tem um plano traçado para mim, só me basta aceitar, porque não tenho outra escolha. O vejo se mexer e o perfume que o corpo dele exala fica ainda mais forte, viciei-me em tal cheiro. Ele deixa a toalha cair no chão, e eu olho em outra direção, eu só tenho que aceitar que esse é meu futuro, que terei o corpo dele contra o meu, dentro do meu até a morte. Até que um de nós morra, e eu desejo ardentemente que seja eu a ir primeiro.

Ele pára diante de mim, virando meu rosto para encará-lo, encarar aqueles olhos negros frios. O corpo dele está quente e ele sorri novamente, aquele sorriso que me assusta mais por ser verdadeiro. Eu não tenho escolhas, é melhor aceitar o destino. Ele pousa as mãos nos meus ombros e desce o vestido, me deixando somente com a renda negra que ele me mandou, observando meu corpo. Os raios do sol me atingem e sinto-me esquentar, uma leve brisa mexe meus cabelos, e vejo os fios de cobre balançando ao meu redor. De Voldemort sempre temi a morte, mas de Tom temo a vida.

Não é o homem que me traz medo, é a vida que levarei ao lado dele. Serei a rainha desse mundo destruído, desse caos instalado de que ele tanto gosta de se gabar e dizer que é seu. Do mundo a ruir perante meus olhos, e o qual eu não posso salvar, e para o qual eu não posso fugir. Destino traçado.

Tom pode ser um monstro que me causará dor e sofrimento até meu último suspiro, mas hoje eu passo a ser um monstro com ele.

_Set me free_

_your heaven's a lie_

_set me free with your love_

_set me free_

FIM.

------------------------------------

Música: **Lacuna Coil – Heaven's A Lie**

_Tradução:Oh, não_

_Ele está aqui novamente_

_Eu preciso saber_

_Quando eu caírem em decadência_

_Algo errado_

_Com todos os planos da minha vida_

_Eu realmente não percebi que você estava aqui_

_Tristemente desejada_

_Destino de uma mentira_

_Liberte-me_

_Seu paraíso é uma mentira_

_Liberte-me com seu amor_

_Liberte-me_

_Oh, não_

_Ele está aqui novamente_

_Eu preciso saber_

_Quando eu decidi te trair_

_Algo errado_

_Com todos os planos da minha vida_

_Eu realmente não percebi que você estava aqui_

_Tristemente desejada_

_Destino de uma mentira_

_Liberte-me_

_Seu paraíso é uma mentira_

_Liberte-me com seu amor_

_Liberte-me._

* * *

_Gostou??_

_Comenta??_

_Kiss_


End file.
